


*That Scene

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Listen I will never be over that scene with Newton and Hermann and this is just another take on it like if I had a hand in making the movie? I dunno at least I wrote something finally





	*That Scene

“The Precursors.”

“Very good, Hermann. You figured it out.”

How had he not noticed? Newton, his best friend, the man he had come to love had been taken over by the precursors. His mind raced over all the interactions they’d had over the years. Maybe he’d been too hurt by Newton leaving the PPDC, leaving him, that it’d escaped his notice. Guilt flooded Hermann, he’d failed Newton. Newton, who had needed his help. How many cries for help had he failed to recognize.

“Newton, you are a good man.”

Newton shook his head. “It’s no good, Hermann. I’m not strong enough.”

“Newt, please. You must fight back!”

“Hermann, stop. It’s no use, just-”

“Newton, Listen to me-”

Newton whirled round in a rage grabbing Hermann by the throat cutting off Hermann’s begging.

“He is not strong enough! Both of you are not strong enough!”

Hermann grasped at Newton’s hand that tightened around his throat. Newton’s face was unrecognizable, anger and hatred twisting his normally soft features. Hermann gasped, air being cut off, his hands grasping Newt’s. He had to let Newton know that he was there, too late, but there.

Hermann’s thumb caressed Newton’s hand. A message to Newton that he wasn’t alone. Newton’s grip slackened imperceptibly. His face paled, his features softened.

“I’m sorry, Hermann.” His voice cracked. “They’re in my head.” 

Hermann moved one hand that was covering Newton’s and cupped the side of Newton’s face. Newton’s eyes fluttered closed, a tear slipping down his cheek. Newton took in an almost pained breath as his grip slackened further from around Hermann’s neck. Hermann breathed heavily as his lungs slightly burned. He took advantage of being freed by bringing his other hand to cup the other side of Newton’s face.

“Vergib mir.” Hermann near whispered as his thumbs wiped away Newton’s tears.

Newton opened his eyes to look into Hermann’s pained ones.

“Forgive you? For what? Hermann, I just tried to kill you.” Newton laughed uncertainly. “I still might.”

“Newton, I’ve been a fool. I’m sorry, you needed my help and I failed you. I need you to believe me when I say that I will spend the rest of my life if needs be rectifying that. Right now though, I need you to fight!”

Newton shook his head, fresh tears brimming. “I can’t. I’ve tried, I have been trying. I’m not strong enough to stop them-”

“Nonsense! Newton Geiszler, if I know you at all, which I do, I know that you are one stubborn bastard and you can overcome this. Do you understand me? You dispel those vile creatures once and for all and come back to me!”

Newton’s mouth quirked minutely at that. Hermann smiled, one hand stroking the side of Newton’s face to settle at the side of his neck. The moment was short lived as Newton’s face screwed up in agony as the precursors once again attempted to regain control. Hermann held onto Newton desperately, trying to be an anchor for Newton.

“Newton! Newton! Hold on! Stay with me!”

Newton was gripping onto Hermann’s forearms like a life line. “Hermann!” White hot pain seared through his nerves, images and voices flashed across his vision, they were pulling him back. He could feel their frenzied attempt, trying to break his connection with Hermann.

“Newton! For the love of God, Newton please!”

Newton could feel himself slipping back into the abyss. He was losing the battle. He needed to be quick. He grabbed Hermann’s face between his hands. “Hermann.” His voice was strained, shaky, desperate. He was sinking fast. “Hermann, promise you’ll come for me.” Hermann looked confused. 

“Newton, what are you-”

“Hermann! Promise me!” 

Hermann read Newton’s eyes, realization dawning on him. They were winning. He swallowed, hands coming up to cover Newton’s. “I promise.” 

Suddenly a gun shot went off, missing Newton by centimeters. Newton swiftly decided, pulling Hermann into a quick but deep kiss. “You better.” He said just as another bullet whizzed past and the precursors took over once again. Precursor Newt pushed Hermann off of him and made for an escape. Shao made to shoot again but Hermann grabbed his dropped cane and shoved her outstretched arm holding the gun, throwing off her aim.

“No! It isn’t him! It’s the precursors! They’ve infected his mind!” Hermann begged desperately, watching Newton flee.

“Shut up!” Shao snapped. She contacted her security and hurried off.

Hermann stared off in the direction Newton had gone. Newton’s face before he was possessed again filling his thoughts “You better.” echoed in his mind. Hermann’s face read fire and determination, he pulled himself up and made for the shatterdome, he was going to get Newton back and it looked like save the bloody world again.


End file.
